1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives; more particularly, to hard (or fixed) disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of locking (or latch) devices have been used to lock the arm of a voice coil in a particular position when the disk drive is not operating. The trend in latch devices is to utilize a high power unit which is separately assembled to provide reliability. However, high power latch devices generate a large amount of heat which is not desirable in a disk drive or any other area in a computer. Further, the operation of conventional latch devices can be position dependent. Thus, the orientation of the disk drive and the computer in which the disk drive is installed could effect the reliability of the latch device. Such a positional dependence of reliability is not satisfactory for portable computers.